In computing, file systems are used to manage storage and retrieval of data. For example, host computer systems typically include a native file explorer for organizing files and directories. Similarly, in virtualization environments, a virtual machine will typically maintain its own file system that can be browsed by an administrator when the virtual machine is powered off.